plus_ultrabnharpfandomcom-20200215-history
Uli Hoganson
"Hier Kommt die Sonne!" Uli Hoganson, hero name Die Eisenfrau, is the #1 German Pro Hero, currently active in Japan. Appearance Eisenfrau is, to say the least, a behemoth of a woman. Muscular, extremely tall, with an ego to match. She has very powerful features: A defined jawline, slightly squared chin, and sloped nose. She is missing an eye from a fight with the villain Stahlkiefer, and covers the socket with an eyepatch that hides her scar. She keeps her lips painted blue, with very little other makeup. Her long blonde hair has bangs cut into it, and she keeps it secured in a loose ponytail that goes down to the small of her back. Body-wise, Eisenfrau is a model of fitness. Bulging biceps and thighs, chiseled abs. She oozes power. Her normal hero outfit consists of a simple workout top and shorts; thanks to the nature of her quirk, she can't afford not to show much skin... which has the added benefit of being able to show off her physique. When not on the job, she can be seen wearing simple sweatpants, her Universität der Helden - Berlin sweatshirt, and her hair down in surprisingly loose curls around her face. Personality Eisenfrau knows exactly what she is, and she's damn proud of it. She's extremely proud to a fault, and very much concerned with her self image. The idea that someone hasn't heard of her is unfathomable in her mind. She considers herself one of the greatest heroes of all time, and will often be seen entertaining fans, signing autographs, or just being on patrol for the sake of doing so. Despite her rather bold nature, there is indeed a very grounded, human side to Eisenfrau. She is very much concerned with mortality; rarely of her own, but of those around her. She is haunted by, as she says, "The faces of those she failed to save". Her mentor, Kaskade, was likely a contributing factor to this; not only encouraging awareness and concern for others above herself, but also meeting his end doing exactly that: Failing to save people. Synopsis Prison Break Eisenfrau was one of the first pros on the scene to contain the rioting groups of freshly escaped prisoners. Upon entering he happened to come face to face with Black Spark, whom she attempted to stop, but the villain managed to escape through the use of her quirk. She wanted to chase her, but knew that the prison break was more important despite personal grudges. She remained there until the incident was contained. First Year Exams Eisenfrau was faced up against Jin Hart and Gio, and her chosen setting was an old, abandoned, three-story schoolhouse. The students made their way to the exit, located on the roof, with notes written in German (which neither student spoke) giving hints to her location. On the second floor, she burst from behind a wall, slamming into Gio. Through most of the fight, Gio kept her occupied, giving Jin the time to build up the momentum he needed to be effective against her. She was ultimately beaten by the two of them and they passed the exams. The Man who Sold the World Arc During The Man's Nomu invasion in the city, Eisenfrau fought alongside Johnny Flagg to help defend the civilians and beat the engineered beasts into submission. History Eisenfrau graduated with top honors from Universität der Helden - Berlin, and was immediately taken by then-#1-pro Kaskade as an apprentice. She worked and learned under his wing until his eventual death at the hands of Stahlkiefer, who was defeated by her soon after. She has since risen to her own #1 top spot on the German hero rankings, and has come to Japan to try and poach some of the graduating class as part of an international incentive program- and do some heroism on the side. Quirk and Abilities Sonne: Using her quirk, Eisenfrau is able to channel sunlight energy into her muscles and body to build up incredible strength, speed, stamina, and damage resistance. This comes at a price; she expends her stored energy at night or inside, and must recharge it if it empties. Named Techniques * Hier Kommt die Sonne: A massive, super-charged haymaker that burns up almost 25% of her maximum stored power. Used against some of The Man's Nomu swarm, it effortlessly knocked their hulking bodies out of the way, creating a shockwave that damaged even those she didn't directly connect with. * Feuer Frei: Channeling her energy into speed, Eisenfrau unleashes a rapid-fire barrage of punches that impact the target at a rate of about 5 strikes a second. This burns her energy out extremely quickly, but is a devastating way to finish an opponent. Stats Category:Pro Heroes Category:Germans